Herbal formulations can provide a supplement to the daily human diet, and additionally can provide a natural way to cleanse the intestinal tract of parasites and candida, as well as other toxins and food particles. Such formulations are useful for treating a condition known as "leaky gut."
Leaky gut is a condition in which the mucosa of the intestinal tract is compromised, thereby allowing toxins and food particles to penetrate the lining of the intestinal tract and enter the body's blood stream. The body itself may naturally attempt to counteract this phenomenon, usually with several negative side effects. Firstly, the body may attempt to produce antibodies to combat the toxins. This will result in the body developing allergies to the foods which have caused the breakdown of the intestinal tract lining. Furthermore, the liver may increase its production of detoxifying enzymes. The activation of some of these enzymes may release harmful free radicals as a byproduct. These oxidizing free radicals may, in turn, damage the liver and other tissues, resulting in a weakened immune system.
Symptoms of leaky gut may include irritable bowel disease, chronic fatigue, food allergies, and arthritis.
It would be desirable to prepare an herbal formulation which would act as a food supplement as well as cleanse parasites and candida from the body's intestinal tract, thus allowing rejuvenation of the intestinal tract lining to diminish the passage therethrough of toxins and food particles.